<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mózg w płomieniach by Wyrdmazer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419693">Mózg w płomieniach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer'>Wyrdmazer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, family gathering, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Z tobą<br/>kąpiele w winie<br/>szkarłatny umysł<br/>gorący język<br/>Z tobą<br/>rozgrzany dotyk<br/>oddech serca<br/>zapach żaru<br/>Z tobą<br/>okrzyki euforii<br/>płonąca odwaga<br/>rumiane policzki<br/>Z tobą<br/>soczyste truskawki<br/>dyszące usta<br/>maliny na skórze<br/>Z tobą<br/>czerwono<br/>czerwono mi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mózg w płomieniach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NARRATOR: Albus Potter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Patrz na to, kocie!</p><p>Unoszę wzrok znad książki, przejmująco zaintrygowany, i wtem obraz wypełnia mi mój mężczyzna. Tylko że pierwsze co widzę (po jego pięknej twarzy, którą mój mózg i tak zawsze rejestruje w pierwszej kolejności, bo on to mój priorytet) to–</p><p>— Co ty zrobiłeś? — parskam śmiechem, egzaminując wzrokiem jego włosy.</p><p>Pomarańczowozłote, postawione w wymyślnych płomyczkach – wygląda jak król ognia we własnej osobie.</p><p>— O to. — Unosi dłonie, prezentując swój dziki fryz. — Lubisz ciepło... więc teraz będę <i>prawdziwie gorrrący</i>. Mrau. — Puszcza mi oczko.</p><p>Merlinie. Patrzę na tego szczerzącego się wariata i sekretnie zazdroszczę mu artystycznej odwagi.</p><p>— Biedny ja. Nie będę w stanie ci się teraz oprzeć — wzdycham teatralnie, odkładając książkę. Podchodzę do niego, by przebrać palcami wzdłuż jego czupryny.</p><p>— Mózg mi płonie na uczucie twojego ciała przy moim... Na dźwięk mojego imienia w twoim ciepłym głosie... bo tylko ty potrafisz mówić w języku czerwieni, gdy mówisz o mnie... aż moja dusza się rumieni — nuci, bez troski o rytm czy harmonię, ale i tak uważam, że to najpiękniejsza muzyka. Bo jest dla mnie, od niego.</p><p>Surowa, nieobrobiona refleksją. Prosto z serca tej chwili pełnej słodyczy, jego ciepła, i jego kojącego zapachu.</p><p>Wtulam twarz w jego szyję, składając pieczątkę swojej radości na jego pulsie.</p><p>— Jesteś niemożliwy.</p><p>— Niemożliwy by się oprzeć?</p><p>Klepię go w ten jego zuchwały tyłek, chłonąc śmiech w jego oddechu.</p><p>— Chociażby.</p><p>— Niemożliwie tandetny? — Szuka moich ust, przemierzając mój podkreślony zarostem policzek.</p><p>Unoszę głowę, chwytając jego usta w mokrą pułapkę.</p><p>Rzuca się we mnie.</p><p>Gorrrący.</p><p><i>Rozpalony</i>.</p><p>— Niemożliwie spragniony uwagi? — Łaskoczę jego kark. Czuję pod palcami dyski jego kręgosłupa.</p><p>Silny i sprawny i szalony.</p><p>Trzy "s".</p><p>I wszystkie dla mnie.</p><p>— Twojej... zawsze.</p><p>Mruczę.</p><p>— Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, że tęsknisz. — Spotykam jego rozgrzany wzrok.</p><p>— Ale ty wiesz, że ja nie lubię "po prostu", prawda? Mój mózg by mi nie pozwolił. A tak jest znacznie ciekawiej. Poza tym — moje ucho otula jego mruczenie i oddech ciepły jak jego głos — w ten sposób wyczarowałem kolejny cud.</p><p>Uśmiecha się. Słyszę to. Czuję to w kojącym ciężarze jego ciała otulającym moje.</p><p>— Jaki?</p><p>Głaszczę jego włosy.</p><p>— Twój uśmiech. — Całuje go, bo znów wykwitł, radosny i pokaźny niczym hibiskus. — Uzależniłem się od niego, wiesz? Mógłbym pisać poezje i wyśpiewywać ci ballady, naprawdę. Wciąż pamiętam ten cień uśmiechu, który zobaczyłem na twojej twarzy gdy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy. Mój własny sam ze mnie wtedy wypłynął, tak po prostu... Uśmiech był między nami jeszcze zanim były słowa. I choć kocham twoje słowa, to szczery uśmiech jest prawdziwie magiczny. Jest zaraźliwy. Głośny. Chwyta za serce i... i uzależnia. W ten dobry sposób.</p><p>Wdycham jego słowa, nutki jego miłości; wydycham te wszystkie emocje których w tym momencie nie potrafię ubrać w słowa, bo mój szalony mężczyzna to największy sap na świecie, przysięgam.</p><p>— Wiem, że nie muszę nic mówić, ale chyba mnie zatkało.</p><p>Parska śmiechem. — Cóż mogę rzec, król sapu jest tylko jeden.</p><p>Kradnę od niego buziaka.</p><p>A on daje mi całe miliony.</p><p>Wieczory spędzone na prostym dzieleniu bycia są najbardziej bogate. Niezapomniane. I warte dziesiątki tysięcy słów.</p><hr/><p>Chciałbym widzieć minę Scora, gdy na kolejny rodzinny obiadek Draco Malfoy przyszedł<br/>z czerwonymi włosami.<br/>Ale zbyt byłem zajęty powstrzymywaniem śmiechu na widok miny taty.</p><p>Jaki ojciec, taki syn?</p><p>Z obydwu wyszedł wewnętrzny Gryfon. Szkarłatny i pełen wizualnego rozgardiaszu.</p><p>— Czy powinienem przefarbować się teraz na zielono?</p><p>— Podkreśliłoby to ujmującą zieleń twoich oczu, z całą pewnością...</p><p>Skrzyżowaliśmy ze Scorem spojrzenia, i nie wiedziałem czy dać początek fali przyjaznego śmiechu, czy kontynuować zajmowanie się w spokoju resztką swojej roladki.</p><p>— Huh. Chyba obawiałbym się w takim razie o twoje zdrowie. Nie chciałbym ująć cię gdzieś, gdzie nie powinienem.</p><p>Bazyliszku Slytherina. Nie wiem czy to tata wyrwał mamę czy na odwrót, ale w każdym razie mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie użył <i>tego</i> głosu.</p><p>— Powinieneś czy nie powinieneś jest bardzo względne — Draco odparł pogodnie, ledwo brzęcząc sztućcami, gdy pozwolił im spocząć na swoim pustym już talerzu. — Aczkolwiek skoro duch rywalizacji wciąż w tobie zacnie płonie, Harry, myślę że <i>powinniśmy</i>... zagrać przyjacielski meczyk.</p><p>— Jestem w drużynie z Draco! — oznajmił natychmiast Fred.</p><p>Draco uniósł brew na wyraźnie skonsternowanego tatę, i rozpoznałem ten uśmieszek – ten przebiegły, subtelny uśmieszek – bo przestudiowałem go tak gorliwie na ustach Scora, że mógłbym pobić Leonardo da Vinci z jego "Mona Lisą".</p><p>— Przyjacielski meczyk, hah! — Chyba cały stół obserwował jak tata podnosi swój kielich wina do ust i zgania do gardła ostatnie krople. Czerwieni. Huh. Wszystko ostatnimi czasy jest takie czerwone i gorące. — Z rozkoszą, Draconie.</p><p>Iii znowu ten głos. Zabijcie mnie.</p><p>Naprawdę nie chciałem z nimi grać. Nie musiałem: drużyny były wyrównane. Cóż, liczbowo. Jestem tak samo sprawny z miotłą, jak tata jest w podrywaniu, więc równie dobrze można by mnie nie liczyć. Ale mój kochany mężczyzna czasem nie potrafi zrozumieć, że jedyny trzon, który potrafię pewnie trzymać, to jego. (Swój również, ma się rozumieć, ale tego chyba wspominać nie trzeba).</p><p>— Graliśmy sami parę razy, kocie, wiesz że jesteś dobry. No chodź.</p><p>A James już wpycha mi w ręce swoją starą miotłę. Zdrajca.</p><p>— Mógłbym dać ci się namówić na przejście ślepo nad przepaścią bez zabezpieczenia, i <i>to</i> byłoby bezpieczniejsze. — Obdarzam jego słodki tyłek klapsem.</p><p>— Jeśli cokolwiek ci się stanie, będę ci przynosił śniadanie, obiad, kolację i podwieczorek do łóżka. Huh? — Pociera dłonią mój bok. — I będziesz wreszcie miał czas, żeby nauczyć Popiołka jakichś sztuczek.</p><p>— Nigdy nie mówiłem, że do moich ambicji życiowych należy posiadanie węża-akrobaty.</p><p>— Ale przyznasz, że to dobry pomysł.</p><p>Scorpius dzierży naturalny dar przekonywania... ale nawet on ma limity.</p><p>W tym momencie, wujek Charlie otworzył swoją walizę z piłkami do Quidditcha.</p><p>— Mamy je! Chodźcie, chłopcy, na miotły!</p><p>Nie wiem, jak Scor to zrobił, ale <i>sam</i> sobie miotły między nogi nie wsadziłem. Zaś jak znalazłem się w powietrzu, zdzierając sobie wkrótce gardło w okrzykach bojowych, nawigując ku bramkom z kaflem pod pachą, prawdopodobnie pozostanie jedną z tajemnic wszechświata.</p><p>Scora znów dziabnął komar. Prawie zgubił kafla dobre kilka razy, zagryzając zęby przez swędzenie. Komiczne to było.</p><p>— Mawiają, że wampiry uwielbiają krew zakochanych. Jest nasycona pasją, bardzo obfita w endorfiny. Prawdziwy eliksir młodości.</p><p>Scor obdarzył mnie jednym z tych swoich spojrzeń, jak gdyby oburzony puchacz zastanawiał się, czy sama mina wystarczy, czy musi jeszcze na ciebie nahukać i trzepnąć cię w głowę skrzydłem. (Są dwie opcje: albo coraz sprawniej robi przedstawienia, albo poczuł się urażony faktem, że tylko jego wszystko gryzie).</p><p>Jak tu nie kochać cioci Luny z tym jej wiedzącym wzrokiem, gdy przyłapie cię w łazience na smarowaniu twojemu mężczyźnie komarzej pieczątki...</p><p>Śliną.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Matka karmi nas ostatnio czerwonymi kompotami, i najwyraźniej padło mi na głowę. Aczkolwiek wbrew wszystkiemu, tym razem nie dałem tu porna. Hmm. Nie wiem, czy szkoda. I tak i nie. Takie "czyste" fluffy też są spoko.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>